


Call my Name

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Nymobblepot Week 2019 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Ed's Father, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, Season 3, hallucination oswald, mentioned Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Nygmobblepot Week 2019Day 2 Fate/DestinySet after 3x14Ed is missing Oswald and decides to take matters to his own hand(Rating: M for sexual content and language)[Title in reference to Bring Me to Life]





	Call my Name

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this is somewhere in between a M and E rating but not graphic enough for an E imo.
> 
> Um okay then.. ((hiding my face now))

Ed couldn't sleep. He needed to see him again. He needed to hear him again. He wanted to feel him again, or the next best thing. He got out of his own bed and grabbed his laptop on the way out and snuck into Oswald’s bedroom. He didn't want to be caught doing what he was about to do. He locked the door behind him and turned the lights on dim.

 

It wasn't the first time he had entered the room since Oswald’s demise at his hands, but it was the first time he had been in there during the night. It felt empty. He didn't feel Oswald’s presence at all, he did not believe in an afterlife. Oswald was not watching him from somewhere else, he was just gone. Gone as though he had never been there. 

 

He sat the laptop on the nightstand and went to Oswald’s closet. He didn't know what he was looking for until he spotted it. The robe that had belonged to Oswald’s father and that Oswald had leant to him  _ that  _ night. He took it out and held it up to his nose, he was disappointed that it did not smell like its owner. In fact, he thought he only smelled himself still on it as though Oswald had not had it cleaned after Ed had returned it. 

 

_ ‘Are you saying, Oswald is in love with me?’ _

 

Ed closed the closet and placed the robe on the bed while he undressed. First he toed off his slippers. He tugged his undershirt off over his head leaving his upper torso bare. Then he pushed his pajama pants off and kicked them away. Lastly he pulled his shorts off and tossed them to the side. He was completely nude standing in Oswald’s bedroom, something he would have never dared do while the mayor lived, although he had thought about it. He picked up the robe and slid it on but did not tie it. 

 

He lay down on Oswald’s bed, the sheets had been cleaned and bed made since his official disappearance, but he could smell the faint scent of his perfume. He took the laptop off the nightstand and rested it on his stomach. He opened the folder marked “Birds of Gotham” and clicked on the audio track listed as “Ed Nygma.” He put the laptop back on the nightstand and closed his eyes and waited. 

 

_ ‘I have named Edward Nygma as my chief of staff,’ Oswald’s voice came through the laptop’s speakers. ‘Edward Nygma as my chief of staff.’ _

 

Ed had created the audio from various speeches and interviews while Oswald was running for Mayor of Gotham and when he won. He had spent all day the day before splicing the audio together because he had missed the sound of Oswald’s voice. 

 

_ ‘Ed Nygma is an innocent victim of our corrupt system.’  _

 

He separated the robe and trailed his hand down his stomach to his flaccid penis. 

 

_ ‘Nygma is a good friend, nothing more.’  _

 

He opened the nightstand drawer without looking and took out the container of vanilla scented lubrication he had found in there when he first searched through Oswald’s bedroom. He unscrewed the top and squeezed a liberal amount on his hand, he put the container back and rubbed his hands together to warm up the cold gel before applying it to his sensitive organ. 

 

_ ‘As Mayor I will give this city what she needs. I understand Gotham at her most base level.’  _

 

Ed touched himself. When he mastrubated it was a quick affair, it was a need that needed to be fulfilled but no more. He would quickly get himself off, take a shower, and go to bed. But this was different, this was a deliberation to get off on the thought of his best friend. 

 

He wondered if Oswald had done this very thing in his bed. Had he lay in bed in this bed naked with his hands on himself and Ed's name on his lips with Ed only a few doors down. The thought urged him on, he bent his knee and lifted his leg for a better angle. 

 

_ ‘I trust Ed Nygma.’  _

 

Ed turned his head and moaned into Oswald’s pillow. The friction of his hand on his erection was almost painful, his other hand gripped the sheet. He wanted it to hurt even more, he needed it to hurt even more. 

 

_ ‘This is perverse even for you, Ed. You are masturbating in the bed of a man you murdered. If only Cobblepot could see you now.’ The Riddler laughed at him.  _

 

He was so close, he could feel the pressure building to an almost boiling point, but something was holding him back. He tried to picture Oswald but only saw him as he was right before he had pushed him into his water grave. 

 

_ ‘I did it because I love you!’  _

 

His heart beat so hard in his chest that he feared it would stop and he was practically hyperventilating at this point. He felt if he did not get release soon he would implode from the inside out. He pictured Gordon finding his dead naked body in the bed of the missing Mayor, he giggled. 

 

_ ‘Think they're… you know… queer?’ he remembered Bullock asking Gordon.  _

 

_ ‘I won't have a queer son!’ he remembered his father yelling at him.  _

 

He pumped faster. He wondered how Oswald would have been in bed. Kristen had liked it slow and sweet, Isabella had been hard and passionate. One time Olga had served an Hungarian cake for dessert that had apparently been a favorite of his mother, and the way Oswald had savored each bite had been almost obscene. He had watched Oswald put the fork in his mouth, the way his lips wrapped around the fork and suck on the morsel, and tried not to think about Oswald’s mouth around his cock. 

 

Ed had masturbated that night too in his own bed. And he had come with the thought of Oswald giving him a blowjob. He had blamed it on stress and lack of sleep, it did not mean that he was sexually attracted to his friend. 

 

_ ‘Are you sure about that?’ Riddler laughed. ‘I know what you hide even from yourself. Cobblepot would fuck you nice and slow. You would like that, wouldn't you? His cock up your tight ass, he'd loosen you up I bet. Your father was right about you, wasn't he? You like it up the ass.’  _

 

He ignored Riddler's words. He needed more, he slipped his left hand beneath his buttocks and teased his hole. He had never done  _ that,  _ never gone the whole way, to do so was something he wasn't ready for. He remembered the other item he had found in Oswald’s drawer, did he fuck himself on it, he wondered. And if he did, did he clean it afterwards. If he used it now, here in Oswald’s bed, would it be as if he were being fucked by him. It was a tempting thought. 

 

_ ‘Look at you,’ Oswald purred next to him. ‘I must be in Dante's third circle of Hell, gluttony, because I want to devour you.’  _

 

Ed almost laughed, but the laugh got stuck in his throat when he felt Oswald’s ghost hands guide his own flesh and bone ones to his nipple and gave him a pinch. 

 

_ ‘I don't think I need to tell you, Ed,’ he whispered in his ear. ‘I like to play with my food, and I am very, very, hungry.’  _

 

The whole thing was ridiculous! He could never imagine the  _ real  _ Oswald saying such things. 

 

_ ‘And you are a pretty feast. Why don't we take your temperature and see if your ready?’ _

 

He felt his finger push past the tight ring of his hole and he gasped. It was painful but not unpleasantly so. He tested pumping his finger in and out of the hole. It was… he had never felt so much a sexual deviant. His father would absolutely murder him if he could see him now, wherever he was. 

 

_ ‘Look at you, fucking yourself for me,’ Oswald giggled. ‘I fucked myself in this bed, screaming your name. Ed. Ed. Ed! Oh, yes, Ed, there, oh, harder, harder, faster, come for me, Ed! Let me hear you.’  _

 

He pumped his erection harder with his other hand. 

 

“Oswald! Oh, no, oh, my, Oswald! Oswald! Oswald!” he screamed. He did not even care if anyone else heard him. “Fuck! Fuck Oswald!” 

 

_ ‘Yes, fuck me, Ed,’ Oswald’s breathed. ‘Look at me, Ed. I want you to look at me when you come with my name on your lips.’  _

 

He opened his eyes and saw him, he was Oswald but he wasn't. He stood beside the bed, the same robe he himself wore drapped across his shoulders, it was open showing Oswald was not wearing anything underneath, his hand was holding his limp organ. 

 

Ed came with a yell and bright white light. “Oswald!” 

 

_ ‘Remember this, Ed,’ the specter whispered in his ear. ‘Remember that you came the hardest you ever have with my name on your lips. Remember that you were the one that killed me.’  _

 

He reached for Oswald and pulled him down for a kiss and… nothing. There was nothing there and he was alone in Oswald’s bed with cold cum on his stomach. He put his arm over his eyes and cried. 

 

_ ‘Do you believe in fate?’  _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the closest thing to an E rating I have ever written. Please be gentle with me. (I'm actually embarrassed that people will be reading this...) 
> 
> Thank you for reading anyway! I promise not to go in hiding and change my name.


End file.
